Not so Happily Ever After
by ArizonaBay
Summary: Years after Naraku's defeat Rin thinks about her life.


Not So Happily Ever After

Summary: Years after Naraku's defeat Rin thinks about her life.

Note: I am current on the latest manga (Chapter 537 is the most recent as this story was written). There may be minor spoilers embedded throughout the story. And I have concluded the fluff is indeed a tail. It bleeds for Christ sake… And RT has referred to it as a tail recently too.

Also this fanfiction contains **adult** situations! You are warned!

Update: This story is being reposted to include the lemon as it exists on adultfanfiction.

However I edited this, and I will post the unedited version on the adult site. I HIGHLY recommend it! It is really raunchy! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO

"It's Sunday!" A young girl's voice chirped exuberantly as she ran into a modest hut. A middle aged woman was checking their meager supply levels as she began to cough violently. "Are you all right mommy?" The girl asked in an anxious voice as she stopped and leaned against the wall nervously, her amber eyes dampened with worry. Her hands fidgeted with the sleeve of her patched and worn kimono. A few rays of sun filtered in from a whole in the roof, falling on the girl's silver hair.

"I'll be alright baby." The woman said between coughs. The woman was dressed in a rugged looking dark green kimono that was beginning to fray at the sleeves. Her hair, once a vibrant chestnut brown had dull grey streaks.

"Are we still going to the village?" The girl asked with wide golden eyes. "I'd like to see Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku. They said they'd have something special on my birthday!" A brilliant twinkle began to form in the girls bottomless orbs.

"We will be leaving as soon as I know what I need to buy." The woman reassured the girl who gave a brilliant smile and disappeared outside the door. The woman made a mental note of the supplies she needed and slowly stood up. Her bones popped and her movement was slow, but her spirit refused to falter. Suddenly her daughter ran back into the hut. In her dainty hands she held a bouquet of flowers out for her mother.

"They're so pretty; I thought they'd make you feel better!" The young girl smiled merrily as her mother graciously took the gift and walked outside the hut. As the woman looked over the bouquet in the morning sun a memory struck her and her eyes welled up with tears. "What's wrong mommy?"

"Oh it's nothing, Gabrielle. The flowers just reminded mommy of someone she used to pick flowers for." The little girl took her hand and began to walk beside their mother.

"Who was it? Anyone I know? Maybe I could pick flowers for them!" The girl clamored optimistically. The mother shook her head with a sad chuckle.

"I'm sure he would have liked that, but he died a long time ago…" The woman trailed off unable to hold back the stray tears that leaked out of her eyes.

"Its okay mommy, I'm here now." Gabrielle murmured affectionately as she moved closer to her mother's side. Suddenly the woman began another coughing fit. The metallic taste told the woman she had indeed coughed up blood. Wiping the blood away with her dark kimono sleeve the woman gave a small reassuring smile to her daughter.

"I hear your uncle Miroku has been telling you stories again." The mother said with a smile.

"About how Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru defeated Naraku! His stories are so exciting!" The girl chirped as the morning sun warmed their faces. "Last month he told me about how you knew Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin misses you." The mother's whisper was carried away on the gentle breeze away from her daughter's ears.

"What happened to them? Uncle Miroku didn't have time to tell us happened to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." The girl added with a hint of frustration.

"Inuyasha disappeared with Kagome through the well. I hope they found happiness wherever they are." Rin's voice held a sense of trepidation.

"What about Sesshomaru? Uncle Miroku said he took care of you when you were little." The girl's big amber eyes sparkled up at her mother as they made their way to the village.

"I stayed with him for many years afterward." Rin found a knot was beginning to form in her throat trying to keep her words from escaping. "When he died I settled down where we live now. Not so long after that you were born." However her answer wasn't good enough by the way Gabrielle's nose wrinkled in impatience.

"How did he die?" The child asked innocently. Rin's throat tightened unwilling to live that painfull day even if it was only in her head.

"He was a demon… Back in those days the Missionaries were allowed too many freedoms." Rin's words became bitter. "Sesshomaru-sama was strong and proud. He defeated unimaginable foes, but in the end it was so sudden. But darling that is how life is, unpredictable." Tears were now flowing freely down her face. "Sesshomaru had a poison whip, he used it to deflect bullets at times. However, that day the missionaries had submerged their bullets in holy water…"

"It's all right mommy… You'll see him again someday." The girl said in an attempt to dispel the bad memories surfacing in her mother's mind. Rin forced herself to regain composure as they continued on their way. However, children love questions.

"How come I don't have a daddy?" Gabrielle asked timidly. Rin almost tripped in shock. Although she knew the question would come one day and what more appropriate day than her birthday.

"He died before you were born." Rin said grimly. "He died before I knew I was pregnant... he would have loved you." Rin's sad voice hung over them like fog as Gabrielle's mood deteriorated. "When you were born the missionaries insisted you were baptized… even against my will. They also insisted on a Christian name. So I named you after an angel, because even in death your father left me with something to live for." Rin said with a smile.

"Do I look like him?" Gabrielle asked curiously.

"You look just like him, sometimes it takes my breath away." Rin said running a hand through her daughter's silver tresses. "But mostly it's your eyes, they're the same color and shape as his." Gabrielle responded with a soft giggle.

"Oh look I can see their house!" Gabrielle yelled excitedly and pointed to a sleepy looking hut in the distance.

"Go on, I'll catch up once I've bought our supplies." Rin said warmly as she gave her daughter a gentle nudge in the direction of the hut. She smiled as Gabrielle ran excitedly towards her adopted Aunt and Uncle's house. Rin sighed and tried to swallow the knot in her throat.

"I wasn't prepared for that." She muttered to herself as she continued to the hustle and bustle of the village. Her daughter had unwittingly brought up many long buried memories. "Has it been over twenty years since he passed already?" Rin whispered to herself. The memory of their last moments together fluttered across her mind bringing a smile to her lips.

"_Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked hesitantly as she followed her lord away from their camp. The moon was blocked by clouds, but hundreds of fireflies danced between the trees making the woods appear to sparkle. _

"_Do you trust me?" He asked softly, without looking back. She almost missed it, but the still night allowed her to hear his smooth baritone. He looked vulnerable in the advancing darkness, clad only in his haori and hakama. His alabaster tail was wrapped snuggly around his arm as usual. _

"_Rin has always trusted you." Her voice rang out calm and confident as she continued to follow him deeper into the abyss of night. Finally he stopped and appeared to make one final inspection of the location before turning to face Rin. An ache began to stir in Rin. Although it was familiar it had never been satisfied. _

"_Remember those times I lost you?" He asked once his eyes met hers. Her breath caught in her chest. Although she had looked into his honey toned eyes hundreds of times, at that moment they took her breath away. They were more accurately described as blazing aurulent that night. _

"_That was so long ago. You always saved me." She replied soothingly as the night caressed their bodies and shadows spilled over their curves. _

"_But the thought of loosing you has always plagued me." He whispered as he held his hand out for her. The invitation for physical contact momentarily took Rin off guard, but she quickly wrapped her fingers in his. A soft sigh let him know she was savoring the contact. Without warning he pulled her into his chest and wrapped both arms around her waist. Her eyes briefly widened in surprise, but the warmth and comfort of his embrace quickly became all that was real in the world._

"_Sesshomaru-sama…" She whispered with half lidded eyes. Her frail arms wrapped around his waist, holding on for all she was worth. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and inhaled. His nose was met with the sweetest flowers and something sweeter… fertility. Holding back a growl he kept control of himself as she shifted pleasantly in his arms. A stirring in her soul would not allow her to remain as she was. Something yearned to escape and she finally knew what it wanted of her._

"_Sesshomaru-sama… When Rin was young you were her guardian, but now I am grown and I want more from you. Rin wants you to love her back." Her answer wasn't verbal, Sesshomaru was never one for so many words. He gently used his left hand to tilt her chin up as his eyes bore into her soul. His right hand held her waist tightly as he brought his warm lips down on her own. Heat surged between their bodies as their arms entangled around each other seeking as much physical contact as possible. His right hand began to roam down her back sending waves of heat to her lower belly. She pressed into him and inhaled his musky scent causing her thighs to tense in unfamiliar desire. _

"_Oh…" Rin mumbled unable to think straight as his hand undid her iridescent pearl colored obi. Her pale pink Kimono had pearl accents across the sleeves and neckline, the soft colors emphasized her porcelain skin in the dark blanket of night. Her own hands, although trembling, began to undo his blue and yellow obi so it would join her own on the ground at their feet. She quickly untied his outer and inner kimono and attempted to push them off together._

"_Ah…" His throaty groan met her ears as her slender fingers brushed over his nipples while she tried to push the fabric off his body. The sound sent shivers and warmth to the area between her legs causing her cheeks to flush with arousal. Suddenly she lost all interest in ridding his upper body of cloth as she ran her fingers over his chest and circled his erect nipples. With a frustrated groan Sesshomaru shrugged his haori off so that it flayed out and spread across the ground.  
_

_"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled in surprise as he picked her up then lowered her onto his outstretched haori. With quick precision he untied her kimono and slowly drew the folds apart. Bringing his lips down to her throat and gently suckled the skin as he untied her inner layers and pushed them apart to reveal her body._

"Mmm…" Rin moaned as his hands ran up her torso with tenderness. Easing his way up to her breasts then teased her nipples to attention. His lips moved down her neck and left a trail of wet kisses as his tongue found the peachy tip of her right nipple. Rin's hands found their way into his silver locks. His tail curled around their bodies to keep the chilly night breeze off their naked skin. His hands moved lower and impatiently shredded her undergarment baring him from her womanhood. As his hand drifted to her untouched places his mouth continued to lick and caress her breasts.

"Ah!" Rin moaned loudly in pleasure as his nimble fingers parted her slick folds and found her jewel. Rubbing her engorged nub with his thumb he slowly inserted a finger inside her. He found she was dripping with desire and growled as she clenched around his finger. However, she was also incredibly tight. The throbbing member between his legs ached with anticipation as he slowly slid a second finger inside.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin wailed in passion as he continued his assault between her legs. A smile formed on his lips as her body stiffened, her hands grasped desperately at his haori, and her eyes clamped shut.

"Let go." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. The pleasure coursing through her body reached a crescendo as the tightly coiled knot in her lower belly released. Her hips bucked and her body trembled as her orgasm engulfed her. Slowly, her body relaxed. Opening her eyes she found his molten golden cores staring down at her.

"That was amazing." Rin murmured as her delicate fingers traced magenta stripes.

"I have more to give." His smooth baritone washed over her as he leaned into her touch.

"Let me give." Rin whispered shyly as she gently pushed him to the side and sat up. As she sat up she allowed what remained of her garments to slide off her silky skin. The night air made her shiver as she pushed him on his back. Immediately she felt the soft warmth of his tail around her shoulders. A sly grin wove its way onto his features as he watched her eyes stare at his naked chest. In her awe she began to run a slender finger down his chest. It was quickly joined by her other fingers. Once at the waist of his pants she nervously allowed her fingers to venture over the front of his hakama.

"Oh…" Her lord moaned as her fingertips grazed his hardness kept at bay by tight undergarments. She loosened his hakama and was grateful when he lifted his hips to help her slide them off. He quickly kicked off his boots along with his hakama. With shaking fingers Rin loosened the wraps of his undergarment till it easily fell away from his body. His member rose proudly from its confines in the cool night air. For a moment Rin could do nothing but stare. It was so different than what she envisioned a man's tool to be. Somewhere in her inexperienced mind she decided it would be slender like her own womanly entrance.

However, it was thick and long. His pulse made it twitch as if begging for her touch. A proposition Rin could not refuse no matter how nervous. Slowly she ran a hand up his inner thigh. As she neared the apex of his legs an anticipating tremble seized his thighs. Rin glanced at his face to find his eyes watching her. She continued to stare into his eyes as her fingers glided over his sac causing his pupils to dilate as he fought to hold her gaze. Her fingers quickly moved to the base of his thick manhood, her fingers failing to wrap all the way around. She bit her lip nervously and gently stroked his member fearing she would hurt it.

"Ugh…" Sesshomaru moaned as his cock was teased with feather light touches. His hips involuntarily lifted forward seeking more. "Like this…" The desperation in his voice took her off guard as one of his hands wrapped around hers. First he made her fingers pull the foreskin back properly then proceeded to rub the tip, seeking the natural lubricant forming there. Once her fingers were coated he coaxed her hand into a tight fist. Movement began with a quick jerk upwards and a thumb swirl around the head while a finger teased the tender connection between shaft and head. Followed by a slow decent down the shaft.

"Ah…" No longer able to focus on her he closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure radiating through his groin. Rin's other hand slowly joined by sliding further between his legs to cup the loose sac. She heard fabric begin to shred as Sesshomaru's fingers dug at the earth beneath them through his silken haori. She gently rolled his heavy balls between her fingers a soft flush spread across his chest.

"Rin…" Her name came out in a strangled throaty call as he panted heavily.

"Yes my lord?" She asked serenely. However, his hands found their way to hers and removed them from his groin. A hiss escaped his lips with the loss of contact. Before she could question his actions he sat up and crushed his lips to hers.

"I will make you mine." His deep baritone returned and caused her womanhood to stir with need. He pushed her on her back and knelled next to her unopened legs. He slid a clawed hand up her legs and gently nudged them open. He settled between them and leaned over her body looking deeply into her passion filled brown depths. His thick cock fell heavily on her abdomen as he lowered his head to take possession of her lips. Deepening the kiss, he distracted her as his cock slid down her belly to meet her wet folds.

"Oh…" Rin moaned and arched her back as the head brushed her jewel. This caused his tip to meet the mouth of her entrance. As her back settled down Sesshomaru eased the head inside. A pleasurable mew escaped her lips as he withdrew then pushed until his tip met her barrier. Withdrawing again he stole her lips then thrust, his hilt meeting her flesh. Swallowing her scream of shock and pain, his hips stilled waiting for her body to adjust. Once her body loosened he began a slow rhythm. Within a few minutes her pleasure overtook her pain.

"Ah…" His moan vibrated through their bodies as her slick cavern tightly embraced his member. Rin's eyes were sealed shut as she allowed his thrusting to take her to new levels of pleasure. The newly familiar coil began to form once again. Sesshomaru felt her body stiffen as his thrusting became deeper and more desperate. Her legs tightened and her hands grabbed at the smooth flesh of his back.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin's throaty whisper excited him further. Suddenly her body arched beneath him. Her sheath shuddered around his engorged member while her moan filled the secluded area. Sesshomaru increased his pace wantonly seeking his release.

"Rin…" He groaned into her hair as his thrusting came to a crescendo. His seed spilled from his loins into her womb. His body collapsed next to her while his tail wrapped around them, holding her close. Rin gazed at him through half closed eyes with a smile on her face.

"I love you Sesshomaru-sama." Her soft voice washed over him. In response he nuzzled the side of her neck. Soon the new lovers fell asleep. _.  
_

Rin sighed looking over the fresh produce. 'How were we to know that would be our last night together?' She thought painfully. More memories surfaced as she selected ripe tomatoes.

_Rin sat in a field picking flowers as Master Jaken and Ah-Un watched over her. Their Lord had departed earlier that morning, giving no explanation. The day had passed like any other day with the exception that Jaken wanted to know where they had been that night. Rin hummed as she picked flowers unware of the danger coming their way._

"_Bang… Bang…" Rin jumped out of her skin. The sound was deafening. She turned to find Jaken and Ah-Un slumped over. _

"_Don't worry Child, those demons won't hurt you." A smooth male voice said from behind her. Rin Spun around to find a tall man with alien features. He had light hair, lighter than anything she had seen on a human. His eyes were a deep green, with a wide set on his face that framed a rather large nose. His clothes were peculiar as well. Billowing black robes with an elaborately detailed sash. A necklace with a large wooden 't' shaped object hung from his neck. He carried a medium sized musket in his right hand while holding his left hand out to her. In the distance she could see more men that resembled him. _

"_Wha… What did you do?" Rin asked as she slowly backed away. _

"_I vanquished the demons. Why are you so jumpy child?" His Japanese was smooth, yet held an unknown accent. _

"_Ah!" The men in the distance suddenly screamed and fell to the ground in pools of blood. A tall figure stood over them, his hand glowing green. _

"_Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said delightedly knowing everything would be all right now. However, her assumptions would be shattered forever. _

"_Be gone demon!" The man said as he raised his musket and fired a perfect shot at Sesshomaru's head. Rin watched as Sesshomaru's poison whip met the bullet. However, instead of deflecting the bullet it passed right through with a hiss. There was no time to react before the bullet met his face. Rin watched horrified as the side of his head seemed to explode. His body fell to the ground as blood sprayed around the clearing. In an instant he was gone forever. _

Rin sighed as she slung her supplies over her back, heading out of the village. She never stopped missing him. The dull ache in her soul never healed. As much as she hated what they did, she knew they were not entirely bad people. They vanquished demons to the point people no longer fear the night, they helped the poor, the sick and found a place for her to stay. As time passed authorities grew more suspicious of them. The Shogun banished them nearly a decade ago. Rin smiled softly, for she could never forgive them.

"_Ah!" Rin screamed. _

"_Just one more push!" The midwife called out assuringly. Rin bit down on her lip and tried to look over her swollen abdomen at the midwife. The woman had come to her little hut in the dead of night. The priest who had murdered Sesshomaru was waiting outside to perform an immediate baptism. Rin bit her lip and bore down with all the strength she had left. The searing pain was unimaginable as the baby was delivered into the midwife's hands. The midwife quickly rushed out of the hut with the child. Rin strained he senses to locate her child. _

"_It's as we feared." The midwife whispered to the priest outside. "Shall we kill it?" Rin's eyes widened._

"_I will baptize her. If she can withstand holy water there is nothing to fear." The priest replied. _

"_And if she can not?" The midwife asked perturbed. _

"_Then the baptism will kill her and this demon will be gone." The priest said emotionlessly. _

"_No, don't hurt my baby!" Rin screamed from inside the hut. Rin tried to get up, but the midwife rushed in and held her weakened body down. "No!" Rin cried. _

"_Hush child. This is what you get for allowing a demon to desecrate you." The midwife spat bitterly. _

"Rin! Has it been a month already?" Sango said with a forced smile. The woman's once black hair was now all but entirely gray.

"I finished getting my supplies. Is Gabrielle outside?" Rin asked cheerfully. Sango pursed her lips together.

"Yes, like always." Miroku chimed in cutting his wife off. Miroku gave her a smile and a pat on the back. "Take care of yourself Rin." He said almost sadly.

"Thank you, I'd love to stay and talk, but I want to get her home before supper." Rin said thoughtfully as she waved goodbye and walked over to the field to find Gabrielle.

"Why do you let her go on like this?" Sango whispered as Rin walked out of ear shot. Miroku sighed.

"It's no use, you know what happens when we try. Just let her be." Miroku said softly watching his wife purse her lips and ball her fists as Rin began calling for her daughter.

"Gabrielle!" Rin called out as she scanned the tall grass for the little girl.

"I'm right here mommy!" The little girl called out.

"It's time to go darling." Rin said soothingly as the little girl found her mother's side. Rin held her daughters hand as they started back up the path.

Miroku and Sango watched as Rin's hand held onto thin air.

"She lost so much." Miroku said softly while watching Rin talk to herself.

"Until next month." Sango whispered bitterly as they turned and shut the door.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO

Finished! Tell me what you think! Was it obvious or did I get someone going?

I like constructive criticism along with happy reviews:)


End file.
